The New Maka
by hm06
Summary: It's been 1 year since the gang defeated the Kishin Asura. Maka finds out she can use her weapon blood along with her meister blood. She leaves the gang and doesn't return for 2 years. What will the gang think of the new her? What will Soul do about Maka's confession in the letter? What will they think of her new friend Jonathon?
1. Chapter 1 The New Me

**I love the show Soul Eater. I haven't been able to read the manga I can't find it. So this is based off the anime. Hope you like.**

**Sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes I typed it on my iPod touch and I was too lazy to make sure I didn't put them instead of then (this was just an example but I might have happened).**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**_Flashback_**

I couldn't stop thinking of the weapon blood. Nobody knows about it. I have to get away. I grab a backpack and pack up some clothes. I get a pen and paper and start righting a goodbye note to everyone.

Soul - I am so sorry for leaving I have some stuff I need to take care of I will try to come back within the next year. Try not to blame anyone none of you made me leave. I have one thing I wanted to tell you for a while now. So her it goes I love you like really love you. I will see you again.

Tsubaki - you're my best girl friend and I can't wait to see you again. Don't let Black*Star get to you with his ego. Good Luck with him I will see you soon.

Black*Star - I think I will me your ego most of all it always makes me happy. I know that you will surpass god.

Kid - just to say you're really weird. Since I got to know you over these past 2 years. I still don't understand why your upsides with symmetry.

Liz and Patty - you 2 are the best sisters I have ever seen. I would love to tell you about my trip when I get back. Liz look out for patty. And Patty try not to make Liz go crazy.

See you all soon.

-Maka

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

I started walking up the steps of the DWMA. I took a deep breath and entered the school. 1st period was almost over. I wondered if anyone would recognize me. As I walked down the halls I only ran into a few people and I got my answer nobody knew who the hell I was. I made my way to the death room to see Lord Death and get back to school.

"Hello Lord Death you there."

"Hello. Hi. What's up?"

"Nothing much just got back and need my new schedule."

"Yes I gave it to your father. He should be in the library."

"Ok thank you. "

As I walk to the library I got more strange looks. I finally took time to think about my papa well I was gone and I figured I only have one father so I may as well accept him. He will probably be surprised by how I will greet him.

I open the doors and see him looking up at the shelves. This is my chance he will be really surprised even though he knows I'm getting back today he probably wouldn't expect how I finally accepted him and my dad.

I run up and jump on him. "Hello Papa. I'm back."

"Makaaaaa. I'm so glad to see you!" Of course he would start crying.

"Papa I have news. I finally decided I only have one father so I accept you as my father. "

"Maka I'm so happy."

"Ok well I need my schedule. Want to give it to me."

"Oh ya sorry here it is. By the way you look a lot happier than before. And I like the new look."

"Thx papa. Well I got to go 2nd period already started."

"Ok have fun. Before you go can I ask you why you were a year late coming home."

"Sorry I was with mama she was helping me with something."

"What was that something."

"I will show you later ok I promise. Well I really have to go I can't wait to see everyone." I walked out of the library and practically ran to class. I wonder what everyone would think when they saw how much I changed. My personality didn't change much but my appearance changed a lot. I didn't look like I was 12 I looked my age now. My chest was now a c instead of a small a (now soul couldn't call me flat chest anymore). I was wearing my hair down and it grew a lot it was just above my waist when it was straight. I had on a dark gray tank top, a black leather jacket unzipped, light blue skinny jeans and my normal boots (the only thing that didn't change). I also started wearing makeup I had on a thin line of black pencil eyeliner and some brown eye shadow, black mascara and clear lip gloss. I refuse to wear foundation and all that other crap because it never matched my skin tone besides I had flawless skin.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to professor steins class. Everybody looked towards the door and started whispering who the hell is that. I heard Black*Star yell 'who is she. Tsubaki is she a bigger star then me'.

"Same old Black*Star." I murmured under my breath. I walked up to professor stein. He was one of the people who knew I was coming back today. The only people who knew were Lord Death, Papa and my teachers.

"Well re-introduce yourself and tell us all what you are."

I turned and faced my fellow classmates. "Hello again everyone it's nice to be back." I saw soul and everyone look confused by this statement. "My name is Maka Albarn" that's when the bell went off in everyone's heads and I swear everyone gasped at once in unison. "I am a meister and a weapon." this time Black*Star shot up straight and yelled "What the hell Maka don't mess with us." "I'm not messing with anyone of you. I am a meister but I am also a weapon." this time professor stein suggested I do a demonstration.

I walked up to the center of the class room and turned my arm into a grey and black scythe. I then shoot out 2 blades from my back and made a circular blade come out of my side. "Do you all believe me now?"

"Well Maka you know where you seat is."

I walk to my seat next to Soul and Tsubaki and everyone starts asking a bunch of questions about my trip and how they thought I was dead because I didn't come back on time. I also got a bunch of compliments on my new look.

I hear the door to the class open and I knew who it was. I see him walk into the class. I jump on my desk and leap to him. I gave him a big hug.

"Everyone. This is Jonathon. He was my meister when i was on my trip."

* * *

**Hope you like I will try to update my stories every week but school is starting soon and I don't have time to wright with getting new clothes and stuff. I am also in a new school so I have to adjust. But once I get settled I will try to update at least 2 a month.**

**-Lynne**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Back to Normal

**Hey everyone. I wrought this chapter last night at like 1 am. I also have the 3rd chapter finished which I will post either tonight or tomorrow. I would like to give a shout out to MysticLion thanks to MysticLion I started reading Soul Eater. Thx you're the best. I would also like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed you all made my day.**

* * *

**Maka POV**

"Everyone this is my friend Jonathan. He was also my meister when I was on my trip."

I turn to Jonathan to introduce himself. "Hi everyone you can call me John. And as Maka already said I'm a meister."

"Hey John where's Sakura shouldn't she be here by now"

"Ya she won't come in she says she looks stupid."

"Well I brought her some new clothes. I will go get her ready."

"Ok have fun."

I tell stein where I'm going and leave to get Sakura ready. I we her siting in the hall.

"come on I bought you some new clothes and I have a straighter and some makeup in my bag."

I take her hand and lead her to the bathroom. I hand her the clothes and tell her to get ready. When she came out I was so surprised by how good she looked in them. I gave her a pair of light blue shorts that went half way down her thighs and a pink tank top, a black hoodie that I made myself it had her soul on the back. Her soul had the normal shape to it and it was purple. I gave her a pair of black combat boots and a long necklace that had a heart engraved with her name. I took out my straightening iron and straightened her hair. She has long light ash brown hair that went to the end of where your rib cage would be. She has big amethyst colored eyes. I took out my scissors and gave her some layers and some long side bangs. With the makeup I put some purple eye shadow on and a thin line of eyeliner she has really long eyelashes so she doesn't need mascara.

"There you can look now."

She turned towards the mirror and her eyes widened. "Thank you so much Maka I look almost as good as you."

"You're welcome and thanks I guess."

"You ready to go. I have some people I want you to meet."

"Yes I'm ready."

We walked back to class and when we did everyone stared at Sakura and I. "This is Sakura. She is John's partner."

"Hello Everyone. I'm Sakura and I'm a weapon a sword to be exact."

We walked to are spots Sakura and John were in the two seats in front of us.

Class went by fast and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. And man was I hungry. As I walked to the lunch room I walked with Soul so we could talk.

"So Maka you look different."

"Ya. Do you like it?"

"It's different but it suits you."

"Thanks Soul."

"So why are you a year late coming home."

"I had some stuff to take care of." but that was a lie and he could tell. He always could.

"Maka I know your lying. I can tell it's more complicated than that."

"Well I will have to tell you when we get home. Because it's easier if I show you then explain. You will probably see part of it in gym today but I will explain when we get home I promise."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a classroom. And hugged me. He never hugs me. "Soul what's wrong?"

"I thought you were dead I thought something happened. You stopped mailing me letters for 6 months before you came back and I was really worried. I ..."

I kissed him right then and there. Not only because I wanted him to shut up but because I knew he wanted to know if my feelings were still true.

He broke it apart and said. "I thought you and Jonathon were dating."

"No what gave you that idea?"

"Just by the way you hugged him."

"No me and John we have a completely different relationship. Nothing even close to dating."

He kissed me again and soon he moved his hand to my back and pulled me closer I felt a sharp pain in my back and winced a little. He noticed and let go.

"What's wrong did I hurt you?" he had so much worry in those red eyes that I didn't realize just how much I missed."

"No I'm fine just something from my trip. I'll tell you about it when we get home. Now come on I am really hungry I feel like I'm going to die of starvation." we left the room and made are way to the cafeteria. We saw the rest of the gang in line and joined them.

"Maka I love your jacket where did you get it?"

"Thx Liz I got it when I was in Paris. It was cold and I didn't have a jacket so I bought this."

"Well I love it. It looks really nice."

"Thx I have stuff for everyone from my trip. Do you all want to come over after school I have stuff I would like to tell all of you."

"YAY! PARTY!" Patty yelled. Looks like she didn't change much well I was gone.

We ate lunch on the roof. It was a pretty relaxing lunch. The sky was perfectly clear and Kid complained how unsymmetrical are lunches were. So I threw a knife right past his head.

"What the hell Maka you trying to kill me."

"I knew I wouldn't miss and I wanted you to shut up." everyone burst out laughing at that. And it wasn't even that funny.

After lunch the class went by pretty fast and was un eventful for the most part. Until gym. When we had to change it was time to hide except for the fact that the new gym clothes didn't cover what I was trying to hide.

Are new gym clothes were a black tank top that had DWMA on the front right corner and a cartoon skull (Lord Deaths mask) on the back, the bottoms were red spankies. And they didn't help with what I was trying to hide I had a huge scar on the back of my left leg from a fight with a kishin in Rome. It went from mid-thigh to just below the back of my knee. I had to get stitches and now there was a gigantic scar that looks like the one on soul's chest. There were many injures from fights when I was getting used to my weapon blood and before I met John. But this was one of the worst ones the other is on my back.

As I exited the change room I tied my hair into a high pony like Tsubaki's. I bobby pined my bangs to the side to keep them out of the way.

I heard lots of people whispering about the scar on my leg and all I did was give them a death glare and they shut up.

"Ok class we are doing fitness testing today. 100 meter sprints are first you will all be timed. So line up."

"Maka what happened to your leg?"

"It's nothing Tsubaki just a souvenir from Rome. A kishin cut my leg and it had to get stitched up but its fine now."

"Maka! You're up!"

I walk to the starting spot and get in position. I hear the gym teacher yell GO! And I bolt to the other side.

"Wow 4.67 seconds fastest time yet."

I walk back into line and get more questions about my leg soon after that I just announced it to everyone including the boys who were on the other side of the gym.

Next we had the obstacle course. We had to jump over hurdles, walk across a 6 inch wide plank of wood 15 feet in the air (there was a crash mat underneath), and dodge dodge-balls being thrown at you throughout the whole thing. This was not going to be fun.

"Maka your up."

I ran and leaped over the hurdles like it was nothing. The balance thing on the other hand wasn't going to be fun. I jumped on and started walking and that's when I felt it a dodge ball right in my back. I fell off and before I knew it I blacked out.

**Soul POV**

I see Maka doing the obstacle course. She jumps on the balance part of the test before I knew it she was falling when she hit the ground she screamed. Not like a scream of falling but a scream of shear pain. I run over and I made it before the teacher. Around her was blood coming from her back.

"Maka. Oh Shit. Someone get Professor Stein. Someone call Maka's Dad." when we were kissing in the classroom before lunch she felt a pain when I pushed on her back. Could she have gotten injured?

Stein came running in and flipped Maka on her stomach so he could look at her back. Everyone was gone from the gym except for me since I was her partner. He cut the back of her shirt and there was a gigantic cut from the bottom of her left shoulder blade to the right corner of her back.

* * *

**Hope you liked everyone. Sakura will talk more in future chapters. I also have something planned. Ohh secrets. Hope you like. Comment on who you think Sakura should date im thinking Kid and so does my best friend Lizzie. But I don't know. So review and tell me what you think. Lizzie says Hi. Love ya.**

**-Lynne**


	3. Chapter 3 Recovery

**Hope you like. Sorry its pretty short. **

* * *

**Soul POV**

**MUST READE THIS - i desided to change the relationship between Maka and Jonathan .So if your confused re read the last 2 paragraphs on chapter 1. Thx for listning. -Lynne**

As I sit outside the door all I think is 'how could this have happened it was just a fall onto a crash mat there pretty soft. It had to be an old injury. I am so sorry for not being there for you Maka. Please be okay. '

As the door opens I jump up from the ground. "Is she okay?"

"Ya she will be fine she ripped out some stitches. All I had to do was check for bone damage an stitch her back up. She will be fine. Just keep her out of harm's way from now on okay."

"I'll do my best. Can I go see her?"

"Yes she should wake up in about 20 minutes."

"Okay thanks."

I walk into the infirmary and see Maka's still form laying there on the bed. I couldn't help it but I broke down and knelt by her bed almost crying. But cool guys don't cry. I will be here when you wake up. I kept telling her.

It was 25 minutes until she woke up but when she did. All I could do was smile knowing that she was okay.

"That was pretty stupid. Not telling anyone about your back."

"I thought it was almost healed. I guess I was wrong."

"You think."

"Shut up Soul."

"So how did this happen."

"Well I was in Russia. Fighting a kishin I was going solo then. The kishin got me pretty bad. In case you haven't noticed. It cut my back open. That's when I met Jonathan he stitched me up and killed the kishin with Sakura. When I woke up I thought I was dead and when I found out I wasn't I remembered how important all of you were to me. I stayed with mama until my back healed enough for me to travel and come home. Well I was with Mama John came and visited me a lot. Eventually him and Sakura decided they would come to the DWMA. That's how it happened."

I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "At least your back. That's all that matters. Right."

"Right. I'm glad I came back. You don't know how much I missed all of you."

"Don't ever do anything stupid like this again. Okay."

"Okay."

"I don't know what I would do without you. Because I love you Maka. I leaned down and kissed her. Like full out kissed her.

When we broke apart I heard her say. I love you to Soul. I was really happy to hear her say those words and not read them on a piece of paper.

I staid and talked until it started getting late. "I have to go I will see you tomorrow before school."

"Okay good night."

I walked out. When I got to the satires I saw Kid waiting there. "Hey. Kid. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask how Maka's doing."

"She's fine she ripped out her stitches and had to get patched up she should be home within the next few days."

"That's good"

"Well see you tomorrow"

"Ya see you"

I walked home and went straight to bed.

In the morning I made eggs for breakfast and got dressed. I through on black jeans and a white t shirt. When I was ready to go I left and went to school early so I could see Maka before school.

I walked in to see John and Maka hugging.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short I wrought it at 2 am when I couldn't sleep. I already started chapter 4 and hope to have it up by tomorrow.**

**-Lynne**


	4. Chapter 4 The Party Begins

**This is another short chapter sorry. My friend Lizzy helped me right some of it and I had writhers block. Sorry hope to make chapter 5 longer. The secret will be reveled in chapter 5. So excited. Give you more information about it at the end of chapter 5. I will also explain the reason I changed the ending to chapter 1 when the secret is reveled.**

* * *

**Soul POV**

I didn't know what to think of Maka and Jonathan. I was so confused. I decided I will ask Maka about it later.

**Maka POV**

"Thanks for cheering me up Jonathan. You're a good friend."

"I got to go to class. Get well soon."

Today was going to be a long day. I wonder where Soul is? He was supposed to see me before school.

**A****fter School**

**Soul POV**

I wonder why I was so chicken to go see Maka this morning. She is my girlfriend or at least I think she is. We kissed and everything so I think that would make her my girlfriend. IM SO CONFUSED. What is with Jonathan I don't understand the relationship between him and Maka.

**2 Days Later**

**Still Soul POV**

Maka was coming home today. I decided to through her a party everyone was already at my house before I even got there.

"How did you get in."

"Dude we know where you keep the spare keys." Kid said.

"Wait What! How do you know that!?"

"It where everyone keeps there keys. Either under the door mat or in a plant. Yours was in a plant."

"Great now I have to change my hiding spots." I said to myself. "Okay well I'm going to go get Maka. Be back soon."

**Maka POV**

I hear a knock on the door. It wasn't who I was hoping it was. It was John and Sakura.

"Hey Maka. So you're going home today?" Asked Sakura. She was awfully happy today.

"Ya Soul has this big Party planed with me and my other friends."

"Sounds fun. Do you want us to walk you over there." asked John.

"No I should be fine. Soul should be here any minute."

"Okay we'll when are you going to tell them."

"Tell them what?"

"You know about are relationship." John had a concerned look on his face.

"I don't think they need to know right now. It's not like we're dating or anything. But if you really want me to tell them soon I can do that tonight at the party. You 2 can come over later tonight. Well tell them together."

"Sounds like a plan. See you around 7:00."

"Yep see you then."

About 2 minutes after they left Soul came to pick me up.

"You ready to go."

"Yep. Thanks for picking me up. You're the best." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

So I hope to have chapter 5 up by next Friday. Because I am going to my dad's and he doesn't have Wi-Fi. So I Hope to get it up soon. Please Review I love hearing what you think. If you have some concerns or are confused please message me and I will try to help you understand. Love Ya!

-Lynne


	5. Chapter 5 A Secret Reveled

**So this is where it all happens the secret reviled. What will the gang think? Read and find out what that secret is.**

* * *

**Maka POV**

It was a quiet walk home nothing out of the ordinary. I had on black skinny jeans, my boots and a DWMA sweater it had a picture of the school on the front and on the back it said Death Weapon Meister Academy on one sleeve it said meister and had my name on the hood.

When we got home I was trampled and suffocated with hugs. It was intense. As Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and I sat on the couch Black*Star, Kid and Soul sat at the kitchen table.

**(I will be righting like this when there are more than 2 people talking. It helps me keep track and is probably easier for all of you to follow along.)**

Tsubaki - "So Maka how are you feeling?"

Maka - "A lot better. Just a little pain every now and then."

Liz - "That's good to hear. I'm glad you're feeling better."

We sat and talked about a lot of things. Shoes, Clothes, boys, stuff like that but the main topic was all the scars on me. I had a lot of little ones here and there. But there was 3 bigger ones there was the one on my leg, my back, and one on my belly. The one on my belly was not as bad as the rest. It was about 6 inches long cutting straight along my belly it was about 2-3 inches above my belly button.

Patty - "Wow Maka you're covered in them."

Tsubaki - "How did you get all of them?"

Maka - "Most of them are just from cuts from battles. Some are from training. But there a part of me and there memories from my time as a weapon."

Liz - "Are you going to fight as a weapon or a meister?"

Maka - "A meister being a weapon was fun and all but it's not for me. Like if its the only way I can protect myself then I will use it but urged then that I'm not really going to use my weapon blood a lot."

Just as I said that there was a knock on the door. I walk over and answer it. Sakura was standing there with a big smile on her face. John was leaning against the wall. He looked so stupid like that.

Maka - "Sakura, John come on in." I motioned them into the room. "John and I need to tell to all something."

Liz - "Maka you're not pregnant or anything like that are you?"

Maka - "Hell No! Do you really think I'm stupid enough to get pregnant and ruin my life?"

Liz - "Oh Thank God"

She said that like it was the most shocking thing in the world. I grabbed onto Johns are and took a deep breath.

Maka - "Everyone John is my brother."

Everyone - "WHAT!"

* * *

**Big secret reveled. I was originally going to make them dating but then I didn't know how I would make Maka and Soul get together. I am a big fan of Maka and Soul! So ya more will be reveled in the next chapter. I am going to wright a fan fiction where the gang is sent on a mission in the real world and they have to go to a regular school and all that. Sorry the chapters have been short. They will probibly continue to be short since i have school soon and have been geting ready. I start school next week so they will probibly be short and updated les often. Sorry. So please review and see you all next time. Love Ya!**

**-Lynne**


	6. Chapter 6 Siblings?

**This is like a filler chapter sorry. I hope to have the next one up soon.**

* * *

**Maka POV**

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

Maka - "Well were not really siblings. Mama took in Sakura and John in a few months ago. She found them living on their own on the streets. They didn't have a family and since they were a weapon and meister pair she took them in and began teaching them. Eventually she adopted them. So legally there my siblings but by blood there not."

Soul - "I'm confused I thought... Wait what?"

Patty - "There brother and sister. Stupid."

Kid - "Well John welcome to the group." he said holding out his hand.

John - "thanks." he shook his hand.

Everyone did this including Soul which really surprised me.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short chapter 7 is almost done just need to finish the ending plan out chapter 8 edit and upload. But I am having trouble righting the ending stupid writers block. I start school next week so I probably won't be updating more than once or twice a month. I just moved and need to get used to my new living place and new school. So ya talk to ya soon.**

**-Lynne**


	7. Chapter 7 Party Preparations!

**I am so sorry it took me forever to update. I started my new school. Things are good! :) I have tests almost everyday every week. so i had zero time to wright. **

* * *

It has been 3 months since everyone found out John was my brother. Soul and I have had our ups and downs but we are as strong as ever.

"Hey Maka. What are you doing? You're staring into space."

"Oh sorry Tsubaki. I'm just thinking. Have you seen John I need to talk to him after class?"

It was out last class of the day. Thank god I haven't been in a good mood. I have been worrying about everything. My mom was coming in for a visit and it has been crazy the past few days getting everything ready for her arrival.

"I haven't seen him. Actually I haven't seen him for about a week now."

"I think your right Tsubaki. I would try and get a hold of him. He's probably just avoiding school."

"Maybe..." Tsubaki was cut off mid-sentence by the bell. I gathered my stuff up and headed for the door. Tsubaki only steps behind me. "I think he hasn't been enjoying school lately. He got into a fight a little while ago." Tsubaki finished.

"I don't know. Let's go talk to Lord Death he might know something."

We walked down the confusing halls of the DWMA when Soul jumps out and hugs me. I screamed like a 3 year old girl. I really hate when he did that. But I do love him so I learned to love his flows. Which he had plenty of but I had mine to.

"Soul put me down." he lifted me up higher just to bug me. He got roller over the past 3 months and now he was about 6 inches taller than me. "MAKA CHOP!" I hit him with my 50 pound text book. It wasn't actually 50 pounds but it sure as hell felt like it when I had to carry it around with me all day.

"So Maka, Tsubaki where are you two off to?" asked Soul.

"We need to talk to Lord Death about John he hasn't been at school for almost a week."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Well I kind of need you to your my ride after all." I replayed giving him a duh look.

"Maka can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Tsubaki what's up?"

"Well for the ball to tonight can you do my hair and makeup." asked Tsubaki.

"I was afraid you'd never ask. Once were done talking to Lord Death go get your dress and meet me at my place."

"Thanks Maka you're the best."

**(A/N I have another thing I'm going to keep from you. He, he, he. I think some of you can guess where this is going.)**

After we talked to Lord Death. Tsubaki and I went ate separate ways. Soul and I went home and I kicked him out of the house. Telling him he has to wait till the party to see me in my dress. Tsubaki came over her dress in a clothing bag ready for me to help her get ready.

I grabbed my straighter and markup and moved everything into the kitchen. I sat Tsubaki in the. Hair and got to work on her hair. I used my straightener to curl her hair. I pinned it to the side. I gave her light purple eye shadow, a thin line of eyeliner and some mascara. I gave her a cherry blossom pink lip stick. She looks so beautiful in her dress and everything. Her dress was a medium Purple Heart neck long flowy dress. She had silver ballet flats on. I had my hair in loose curls down my back with braids. My makeup was simple brown smoky eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara with pale pink lips. My dress was a long. It had halter straps and it was black. It had a slit up one leg that went to my mid-thigh. I had bright red 4 inch heals on they had a criss-cross pattern and buckled around the ankle.

"You ready Tsubaki?" I asked.

"I think so."

"Let's get going."

With that we left the apartment.

* * *

**i am sorry the chapters are short. They will probably stay this short. I might not update often but i have a day off school next week and will try to catch up on my fanfictions. LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I will hopefully talk to you soon. Love ya! **

**-Lynne **


	8. Chapter 8 The New Mission

**Chapter 8 - The New Mission **

I stood in front of the academy. I saw Soul standing at the top of the steps he was talking to Black Star and Kid. I took a deep breath and started walking up the steps.

"I don't think I can do this Tsubaki." I said a little nervous.

"Why not. You're in love. everything will be fine." she said reassuringly.

"Ya but I'm still a little scared of what Lord Death said. Its got me a little on edge." I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"just be on guard. It could happen at any moment."

"I know. Stay close just encase we need you." I said as we reached the top of the stares.

I took my last step. From there everything happened in slow motion. Soul turned around and faced me. His eyes widened as he saw me. He walked toward me and pulled me into a hug. He whispered in my ear "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I said as we made are way towards the DWMA.

I felt Souls hand on my arm. His touch sent chills down my spine. His hand slid down my arm till it reached my hand. He intertwined our fingers.

"Somethings bothering you." he paused to look me in the eye "I can tell. You know you can tell me right." he said

"I know. Its complicated and I promise I will tell you tonight, because I will need your help."

We walked into the school and down the halls to the ball room. We entered the large room and were greeted by teachers and fellow students.

Even though i have been back for a while now it stills feels weird. But I'm glad i left and got stronger. I'm glad i came back home because if i didn't i would have never fell in love with Soul. It was good to be back and I'm finally starting to feel normal again.

"I'm going to grab something to drink." i said to Soul as i slipped my hand out of his grasp. I walked over to Tsubaki who was getting herself a drink. I grabbed of the orange-colored drinks and took a sip.

"I have a feeling its happening tonight." i said

"Me too. Are you ready?" she asked

"Yep, you got everything you need?"

"Yes. I'm ready to go i already told Black Star. He's ready to go."

"We should get going i will explain everything to Soul." i said as i walked away.

I walked over to Soul and pulled him to the side.

"Soul. I need your help. We have a bit of a situation." I said

"What is it?" he asked

"I will explain it to you soon. I need you to gather up the gang and meet me in room 307." i said as i walked away.

I walked down the hall and entered room 307. I went to one of the desks and pulled out the bag i left there. I pulled out my change of clothes and got dressed. I pulled on a red plaid skirt (her normal skirt), my normal black and white boots, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket (it's basically her normal outfit just with a leather jacket). I pulled the sides of my hair out of its braids and pulled all my hair up into a high ponytail. I left out my bangs a few shorter hairs to frame my face. Just as I secured my hair in its pony tail. the gang walked in. I secured my hair with a blood-red ribbon tied into a bow.

"Maka what is going on?" asked Kid.

I through the bag down to them. "We have a mission. Get changed." I said

It took everyone just a few seconds to get changed into their normal clothes.

"Whats the mission?" asked Soul

"Are mission is to kill John."

"What why?" asked Black Star

"He's evil. He has fed his weapon human souls. He's trying to turn them into a kishin.

* * *

**I am back everyone! It has taken me some time but i have finally figured out my new computer. I have also been busy with gymnastics and theater. BUT since that is finishing up for the season i have more free time. I will hopefully be updating more and sadly the story is going to be coming to an end. Im sorry the chapters short but its better than nothing right? So i hope you liked it and if you want to go checkout my wattpad at user/LynneM123 it has most of my Naruto fanfictions but i want to transfer my fanfiction to wattpad because its easier to use. So go check it out and follow me on that if you have one!**

**-Lynne**


End file.
